


Magic

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Falling In Love, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Spirits, Spiritual, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Chan gets unrequited feelings for a Bard called Jeonghan
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Cymry Paganaith [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Kudos: 4





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to type this whole note in Welsh, but I realized it's not very kind. None of you know much Welsh, but that's perfectly ok. I can be very rude, sometimes, I apologize. *sigh* so, here we are - "Magic". I wanted to write a little perception - Chan's perception. So I did. This note should have some more substance. But it's hard to have some substance, sometimes.

Chan couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman at first. Even when Chan saw the Bard's face, he wasn't quite sure. He looked at the Bard's chest for the tell-tale sign of breasts, but he couldn't seen any. But then the way the robes - such a bright, prolific sky blue - were wrapped around the Bard's head and body, the Bard could have had very small breasts that are just undercover.

Chan couldn't see if the Bard had a Adams apple, either, which complicated things.

The Bard was smiling happily over something be was Bern told by a woman with a thick-boned Indigenous Cymry face and masses of thick black hair with thin eyebrows and bottomless dark eyes. She was handsome, not pretty. Handsome. She was in jyns and a pretty white blows with a long sgarff made from lavender patterned fabric around her neck.

Chan slowly approached the Bard. He felt nervous. He pulled the envelope out of the pocket of his jeans. As he got close enough to the Bard, he saw the shadows beneath the Bard's eyes, and the look of them. He looked ill. Chan explained that his boss in the village wanted him later that week. Something to do with the blessing of a baby because the assigned Druid had been arrested for clocking the local Catholic priest and now wasn't available.

The Bard laughed when Chan explained. "Was it Druid Ali?" The Bard asked. Chan blinked. He realized the Bard was a man. 

"Uh - some big, tall, muscly guy with tattoos on his arms." Chan tried to remember what the Druid looked like. The Bard chuckled.

"Yes, that's Ali." He said. "Tell your Boss his baby can come tomorrow. I'm Jeonghan, by the way." 

"Uh - it's alright for me to call you that?" Chan checked. The Bard nodded.

For three months, Chan occasionally saw the Bard. Once when he was cycling - oh, Chan blushed at the memory. He had seen the Bard making out in the Conwy river with...another man. Tall, black hair...Chan tried to get the image out of his head. One if the things he had noticed wad the native tattoo work across the Bard's body. Along with the scars. Chan wondered how he had gotten them.

It was a Thursday evening. Chan was driving along a country-road in his 90's Vauxhall wagon...when the fucking thing broke down. It was seven 'o' clock at night. And Chan had no idea what the contact details were for roadside assistance. Oh, and his phone was flat. The one time it had no charge, always. Chan prepared to sleep the night in his car; he had only been asleep a few minutes when he heard a thump on the windscreen. Chan jolted up, absolutely terrified. Even more so because he couldn't see anything in the darkness except for the moon in the sky.

"Chan?" He heard a voice. After a second, he calmed down. He recognized the Bard's voice.

"Jeonghan?" He asked.

"Why are you out here?" Jeonghan asked. "Has something happened?"

Chan explained everything. He asked Jeonghan what he was doing. "Pagan things." Jeonghan replied simply. Jeonghan told Chan the best thing he could do was leave the car there, and come with him. They'd get the car in the morning - and bring a mechanic with them.

"It's pitch-black, I can't see." Chan said as he opened the door for Jeonghan. Before he could make a comment, Jeonghan picked him up nearly and began to carry him along the lane where he had broken down. Chan couldn't believe what was happening to him. And how the fuck could Jeonghan see, more to the point.

"I'm pagan." Jeonghan told him when Chan asked.

"That's not a proper answer." Chan answered.

"Yes, it is." Jeonghan smiled widely. 

"And how the fuck do you know where I live?" Chan asked, nearly an hour later as Jeonghan walked up the garden path after kicking open the front gate. Jeonghan set Chan down on his feet, and got Chan to unlock his house. 

"I know where everyone lives." Jeonghan said. Once they got inside, Chan asked Jeonghan what he was doing then. Jeonghan said he'd go to his own home. Chan convinced him to stay. Chan didn't sleep a wink that night; he was in a thorough state of shock, and, he had to admit it to himself, intense attraction.

Chan found out a week later that Jeonghan was terminally I'll. And that he was already taken.

Chan scarcely every saw the Bard again. And, one day, Chan just knew it. He felt it in his chest. 

Jeonghan was never going to be seen by anyone ever again.


End file.
